Dawn, The Hellspawn
Appearance Dawn is a female human who is 36 years old by appearance, but immortal by age, stands at about 6'0 and weighs roughly 220 pounds. She has become infamous for her killing ability, and has become noted for having the tattoos on her face being the last thing, along with her piercing blue eyes, most of her victims ever see. She has 2 different attires, one for casual wear and the other is her battle-exclusive wear. Her casual attire is comprised of a black dress along with red shoes and a black cape. Sometimes, she also wears a light black facecover and a rose crown on her head along with sometimes applying black lipstick to look more natural. For her battle attire, Dawn wears the Demonic Chaos Set, an entire suit of crimson metal made from a rare metal called Scarletite. Scarletite is an uncommon metal of a crimson color that is known to resist both fire or heat and electricity, but has somewhat of a weakness towards ice and cold. Wearing her full set of armor, Dawn looks like a knight covered in blood-red metal plates wielding a scythe, a bow, a stave, & a whip to use against whoever her target is, which can look pretty terrifying to her targets. Personality Dawn is a smart-ass who enjoys mocking others. She also is a bit of a tomboy, as she is known to fight boys and girls, whoever pisses her off. She also is known to get mad quite easily and can be VERY destructive if she goes on a rampage. WIP History Once upon a time, Dawn was just your everyday, really fast, smart-mouthed, human who didn't take too much shit from anyone. She was born as the 5th child out of 9 total and possesses black hair with hints of a blood-red color on the tips and she kept her blue eyes she was born with, and often complimented on by others due to their rarity. She got her 2 tattoos on her face when she was 19 years old and just out of high school. One day, an evil asshole appeared to take over the Earth. Dawn was one of the few who tried to stop him. However, when one of her teammates was about to be killed by this evil asshole, she jumped into the way and took the hit for her teammate. Dawn tried to struggle through the pain that overtook her, but she was losing the battle, and she was losing it very fast. While she was still able to speak and stand at first, she quickly grew weaker and weaker as her teammates managed to defeat the evil asshole. After the evil asshole was defeated, Dawn collapsed and could barely even move. Even with all of her teammates at her side trying to help her, there was little they could do for her. The deep feeling of pain only grew and grew on her, she was linked to that evil asshole by a blood tie it created before it's destruction, when she jumped in the way is when it took effect on her. Being linked to such an evil made Dawn willing to give up fighting her impending death, to keep the evil asshole away too. Because if she survived, so would it. Dawn said her farewells and accepted her fate to die there, she was content to leave life behind there, without a single regret for anyone or anything... But it appeared to be that Fate had other plans for Dawn... As it turns out, Dawn WAS dead. But she didn't end up at Heaven or Hell. She ended up inside of a different realm known as The Everlight. There she found a set of armor that was inscribed "The Devil's Battle-Gear". Dawn then read a small tablet that said "Thou who seek to return to the world of the living, thou must first prove the strength of thy heart by taking unto themselves thee cursed armor that lays before thou". Dawn was a bit hesitant, but she slowly put the armor on. Then as she walked, she first felt weaker from the weight of the armor, she walked very slow and felt light-headed from the changes she was undergoing. However, it soon began to make her feel stronger as she became adjusted to it. She then lifted a cursed scythe out of the ground and pulled the stone it was in with it before slamming it on the ground and shattering the rock. Then she took a bow off the wall and a quiver of arrows on the table next to it and tested them both to see if they worked before taking them along too. As she prepared to leave, Dawn chanced upon a stave in the middle of a magic circle. Dawn walked into the circle, which began to blast fire and electricity at her, making Dawn throw her arms in front of her face to defend herself. After about 10 seconds, Dawn realized that she didn't even feel the fire or electricity, it was like they weren't even there. Dawn then grabbed the stave and pulled it from the circle, causing it to dissipate along with the fire and electricity. She then at last found a whip curled up in a spiral on a wall, and she took it off the wall and was shocked to discover that it could speak before taking it with her as well. Then she walked to the barrier of the realm's otherworldly gates and slashed the barrier aside and said "Such a pity, even Hell can't stop me from coming back". Little did Dawn know that the armor injected her with a dose of blood from the realm. The blood is what weakened her before her body adjusted to the change. The blood was that of a Hellspawn. Dawn was now, unknowingly, a Hellspawn! Dawn soon discovered her new gifts and realized their potential right away, she soon became an assassin, one that quickly rose from obscurity to notoriety. Dawn didn't waste any time getting started, she said "Fuck the small contracts, I'm going right for the big ones" and went right after the largest, and most dangerous, bounties she could find. At first, her targets thought she was guy since she was wearing knight-style armor. It wasn't until she took her helmet off once to show one of her targets her real face after he called her "An ugly man". As expected, the target was in shock from this, and Dawn explained to him that being called a guy while she wore her armor was normal for her by now and that she was still going to kill him anyway. As she promised, Dawn killed the target and then put her helmet back on. Unknown to Dawn, however, a camera planted there beforehand captured her real face, which allowed the other potential targets to see who the assassin picking them off was and plan accordingly. WIP Powers Super Speed- Dawn is easily faster than light in just her base form. Supernatural Strength- Dawn can EASILY lift an entire planet in her base form. Supernatural Durability- Dawn is resilient enough to take an Omega Punch from Vuxo and not even get MARKED. Teleportation- Dawn can teleport as well as move at very high speeds. Invisibility- Dawn can turn invisible for an unlimited amount of time. However, she is weakened slightly in this state. Regeneration- Dawn has regeneration that TOPS Deadpool's. Albino-Pyrokinesis- Dawn is able to use WHITE FLAMES that are STRONGER than normal flames and can't be absorbed by other pyrokinetics. These flames are also known to get more erratic as Dawn gets stronger. Thermo-Hydrokinesis- Dawn is also able to use BOILING HOT WATER to burn her foes, or possibly even drown them. Dawn is quite adept at this skill and she can use it to strip flesh from bones. Umbra-Electrokinesis- Dawn is able to use BLACK LIGHTNING! This lightning is stronger than any other variant of lightning and it can't be absorbed by other electrokinetics either. It's destructive power is unrivaled throughout all of the timelines. Dawn uses this ability in order to blast away foes with destructive blasts of rage. Supernatural Reflexes- Dawn has reflexes that allow her to dodge point-blank sniper bullets. She also can use it to dodge attacks that come at her with light speed. Chrono-Spaciokinesis- Dawn has LIMITED control over time and space both. She is capable of stopping and starting time, ripping holes in reality, and even dragging her opponents to the Time Zone, which is her own little dimension. Cloning- Dawn also has gained the ability to create clones of herself. These clones retain the powers of Dawn and also remain at her strength. 4th-Wall Awareness- Dawn has the ability to break the 4th wall, but, in all honesty, she doesn't seem to use it very often. She almost never uses it during a fight, and she barely uses it even when she isn't fighting. The Time Zone The Time Zone is Dawn's own personal realm she gained the control of by finding the Tablet of Akamari, which she used to get there and then establish a link between her and the realm itself. She then destroyed the tablet, making her the only way to get there. The Time Zone is accessible anytime Dawn wishes to go there. However, if Dawn drags an opponent there, it drains them of their powers every minute they stay there. This can eventually lead to the powers being lost and never coming back to the opponent. Think of it like this, while in the Time Zone, Dawn's strength increases while her opponent's decreases. However, this ability does have 1 major drawback to it, it takes a MASSIVE amount of energy for Dawn to drag not only herself, but her opponent through dimensions to this 1 particular spot. Also, no one aside from Dawn is capable of reaching this place, or leaving it, without Dawn taking them there. Even Gods cannot access this realm. Abilities Mind Block (Dawn has a mind block, which makes any sort of psychic or mental attack useless on her) Rage-Powered (Dawn gets more powerful based on how angry she gets. Making Dawn's maximum strength very hard to measure since it'd have to be measured while she's pissed off) Godlike Pain Tolerance (When you're able to survive nuclear bombs, meteors directly hitting you, falls from the sun back down to the Earth, getting nearly chomped in half by a dinosaur, black holes, supernovas, and even a large-scale replica of the Big Bang with crippling injuries and THEN you still manage to stand up and walk it off, you'll be maybe half as tough as Dawn is) Skills All Weapons Proficiency (Dawn is proficient in every weapon known to mankind, from the melee weapons like the sword to the firearms like the sniper rifle to the heavy weapons like the flail to the OMFG weapons like the cannon and more) Assassination Skills (Dawn's a certified killer for sure. They say that inside an average house, there's about 200 ways for her to kill someone. I may have to make a list of them all at some point) Improvised Weapon Mastery (Dawn can improvise nearly anything as a weapon. Even things like bubble wrap, packing peanuts, and stuffed animals can be lethal in her hands) Stealth Skills (Being an assassin, Dawn prefers to use stealth over running in and going all-out, most of the time anyway. There have been a few times where Dawn has taken the road less traveled and has wiped out entire building's worth of bodyguards) Weak-Point Locating (Dawn occasionally runs into a foe who's tougher than the common stock of grunts she typically deals with. On occasions like these, Dawn usually will try to find a weakness in her foe and exploit it in order to come out on top. On the rare occasions that the foe has no real weaknesses, then Dawn will try to create one by attacking the same body part in order to injure or cripple it) Persuasion Skills (Dawn can be very persuasive if she wants to be, it's just quite rare for her to want to be. But when she wants to be, Dawn can wrap pretty much any guy around her finger and use them to get what she wants. That being said, it's much harder for Dawn to persuade females, although she has done it before) Forms (Note: I'll add the multipliers at a later time) Base (Normal Form) Demonic Gear Demonic Gear II Demonic Gear III Demonic-Mid-Demonic Transition Gear Mid-Demonic Gear Mid-Demonic Gear II Mid-Demonic Gear III Mid-Demonic-High Demonic Transition Gear High Demonic Gear High Demonic Gear II High Demonic Gear III High Demonic-Demon Prince Transition Gear Demonic Prince Gear Demonic Prince Gear II Demonic Prince Gear III Demonic Prince-Demonic Lord Transition Gear Demonic Lord Gear Demonic Lord Gear II Demonic Lord Gear III Demonic Lord-Demonic General Transition Gear Demonic General Gear Demonic General Gear II Demonic General Gear III Demonic General-Royal Demon Transition Gear Royal Demon Gear Royal Demon Gear II Royal Demon Gear III Royal Demon-Archdemon Transition Gear Archdemon Gear Archdemon Gear II Archdemon Gear III Archdemon-Queen of Hell Transition Gear Queen of Hell Gear Weaponry Tournesol This scythe is Dawn's preferred weapon and it is at it's best when used at close range to hack enemies apart. This scythe has 2 serrated blades on it, one on each side that are opposite from each other. The scythe has a fearsome visage that can scare the weak and cowardly, not to mention it's terrifying aura that has skulls made of dark energy radiating around it. There is a skull on the tip of the scythe that has glowing blue eyes on it. Aside from that, there's no known history of the scythe, it was presumably left inside the Everlight as a way to seal it away from being used, but by whom and for what purpose is, and most likely always will be, unknown. Zalexia This bow has arrows that can be given different properties that allow them to do different things ranging from fire arrows to rope arrows to bomb arrows. This weapon is most useful when Dawn is fighting at long-range and doesn't want to get close, which is painfully less often then this weapon deserves. Dawn has shown to be capable of stringing and firing around 500 arrows in about 1 millisecond, and this bow also has a scope on it that allows Dawn to snipe from over 1000 miles away, but she barely uses it since her demonic sight alone is usually powerful enough to allows her to strike any foe she chooses to from equal to possibly even greater distances. Gellostis This stave allows Dawn to chain her spells together with relative ease. She also can use it to stream high amounts of magical energy at her foes. This weapon is most useful for taking on groups of enemies. The element this stave uses depends on which element Dawn imbues it with from her own arsenal, like her White Fire or Black Lightning. While staves are traditionally used as magical weapons to channel magic for their wielders, or in rare cases, as a self-defense weapon, Dawn's supernatural strength gives her enough force to use her stave as a blunt weapon if she needs to do so. That being said, she's shown the ability to actually impale people with her stave, which is normally impossible. But with her great strength, it is possible for Dawn to accomplish. Mirfeine Dawn's whip, made from chains crafted from demonic-infused titanium, that can latch onto foes and drain their energy like a leech, a cold, metallic, leech. This weapon is most useful against groups of enemies who happen to be magic-resistant, making Gellostis not as effective as it normally would be. This whip possesses the ability to speak, but rarely communes with anyone, even Dawn has only heard it speak 2 times for the entire time she's had it in her possession. The first known case of it speaking to Dawn was when she first picked it up and she said "What the Hell is this"? It answered with "Mirfeine" and Dawn's been calling it that ever since. The second known case of Mirfeine speaking was shortly afterwards, where Dawn said "So, Mirfeine, would you like to be an instrument of destruction by my hands"? Mirfeine answered with "Yes, Mistress" and has been one of her weapons ever since. Since then, Mirfeine hasn't been heard speaking, maybe Mirfeine's just biding it's time? Armory Demonic Chaos Set- A complete, unbreakable, crimson set of armor, consisting of: Chestplate, Cuirass, Gauntlets, Boots, Wristguards, Helmet, Visor, Leggings, Shinguards, Shield, Cloak, and multiple rows of spikes all over the armor. She also has a ring and an amulet that increases ALL of her powers by roughly 8 times apiece. (She can also stack both for a times 64 increase) Techniques Clone Slash WIP Iblis Slice WIP Black Bolt WIP Elapsed Time WIP Triple Dash WIP Dragon's Tooth WIP Wicked Whisper WIP Bullseye WIP Light Speed Dash WIP Cyclone Spin WIP Purple Moonbeam WIP Ardor WIP Nasty Surprise WIP Silent Obliteration WIP Strengths Dawn is so fast, most foes can't even see her to hit her. Dawn is easily-angered, making her powered-by-anger ability very effective. Dawn's vast arsenal of weapons and powers make her hard to prepare for. Dawn's drastic power increases in forms make her easily able to overwhelm her opponents. With such an insane regeneration power, Dawn is nearly impossible to kill. Believed to know over 200 ways to kill someone inside an average house. Weaknesses Dawn's smart-ass attitude can easily get her into fights. Dawn also isn't a genius. She's not dumb, but she's also not genius-level. The 200 Ways Dawn Can Kill Someone Inside A House # Impale them while they're on the couch with Tournesol. # Slit their throat while they're on the couch with Tournesol. # Slam a heavy vase over their head. # Put an arrow in the back of their head. # Put an arrow in the back of their head, without using her bow. # Burn them alive with Gellostis. # Freeze then solid with Gellostis. # Drown them with Gellostis. # Crush them with Gellostis. # Shred them with Gellostis. # Electrocute them with Gellostis. # Strangle them with Mirfeine. # Read the dictionary to them through earbuds. # Drop a dictionary on their head. # Tear them apart with her bare hands. (Which she could totally do BTW) # Tear them apart with her bare legs. (Which she could also totally do BTW) # Chop their throat with her hand to crush their windpipe. # Chop the back of their neck to decapitate them. # Strangle them with any wire in the room. # Electrocute them with any exposed wire in the room. # Slice them into bits using her speed. # Speed up their aging until they die from age. # Reverse their aging until they're wiped from existence. # Poison their food. # Poison their drink. # Snipe them with an arrow through the window. # Kill them in their sleep. # Impale them with Mirfeine's blades being extended. # Shoot the TV with electricity so the room blows up. # Beat them to death with her bare hands. # Beat them to death with her bare legs. # Break their neck. # Drop the TV on them while they're sleeping. # Use a poison arrow. # Set them on fire with a fire arrow. # Blow them up with a bomb arrow. # Impale them with Gellostis. # Impale them with any other blunt object. # Throw a sharp rock in through their window. # Drown them in their bathtub. # Drop a toaster in the bathtub with them. # Hang them from the rafters with Mirfeine. # Slam the refrigerator door on their head. # Show them how to play with knives. # Stuff them inside the oven. # Stuff them inside the oven, and turn it on. # Stuff them inside the fridge. # Slam the microwave over their head. # Put their head down the garbage disposal. # Evisceration. # Slam their face into a mirror. # Slam one of the doors on their face. # Throw them down the stairs. # Burn down the house with them inside of it. # Drown them inside their sink. # Give them one helluva swirly. # Lock them inside the closet, and don't let them out. # Welcome them to Hell's Kitchen. # Smash them between their mattress by folding their bed up. # Come in like a wrecking ball, while on a wrecking ball. # Force feed them until they explode. # Bury them alive in the backyard. # Throw them in the furnace. # Slit their throat with a CD. # Force them to drink bleach. # Drop a chandelier on them. # Crack their skull like an egg. # Suffocate them with a pillow. # Break their neck, with her legs. # Stab them over & over with a fork. WIP Quotes "If you thought I was going down without much of a challenge, then you got another thing coming asshole". -to Violetta during their fight "I am more legendary than you now". -to Maximus during their fight "I fear no one". "Not even you Deathbringer". -to Vuxo before Legna steps in to fight her "If you get in my way, I will destroy you too"! -to Xia when Xia tries to stop her sister "If you do not move within 5 seconds, I will turn you into dust." -to Nick just before their battle. "I don't fight for the safety of the planet or any of that patriotic crap, I'll leave that to Ty". "I fight because I find actions, like beating the shit out of someone, to speak much louder than any words". -to Xia when she asks Dawn why she fights. Trivia All 4 of Dawn's weapons come from different languages. Dawn's scythe, Tournesol, is actually French for "sunflower". Dawn's bow, Zalexia, comes from the Romanian language. Dawn's stave, Gellostis, comes from Latin. And Dawn's whip, Mirfeine, is actually German in origin.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Stave Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Immortals